


I'm falling

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x07 alternate scene, Clizzy - Freeform, Endgame Clizzy, F/F, fall from a roof, fight with jace, i think it's not that violent but you know at least you're warned, it was a bad day to be Clary Fray, mentions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: « I am going to die »That was the only single coherent thought she could have right after the fall. She was agonizing alone, crashed into a car and she was dying.





	I'm falling

«  _I am going to die_ »

That was the only single coherent thought she could have right after the fall. She was agonizing alone, crashed into a car and she was dying.

She was so stupid, why did she go alone ? She could ask for help, Magnus and Luke went after Ollie who was freshly possessed but her fellow colleagues were in the Hunter’s Moon, all she had to do was to phone one of them. But she didn’t want to lose time, Jace was already disappearing in the dark alleyways and someone had to stop him. Maybe he wasn’t himself but he still was her friend and he needed help. So she followed him with the will to bring him back to reality. She found him on the roof and before she could say something, he attacked her. Having no other choice, she fought back, trying not to badly hurt him. Jace wasn’t in the same state of mind and she could see the desire to kill in his eyes. She improved a lot and was nearly winning this hand-to-hand combat but Jace knew her weaknesses by heart. He disarmed Clary then grabbed her by the throat and forced her to go backwards, leading her dangerously to the edge of the roof.

« J-Jace ! » He was choking her so she couldn’t breathe well « Jace don’t ! It’s me… Clary… Y-You don’t want to do t-this… »

With a wicked smile stretched accross his mouth, Jace started to laugh.

« Really ? I don’t ? »

A sudden fear made her feel sick. Jace looked so crazy, like he lost his mind and it was indeed the case. He roughly pushed her and she lost her balance. She didn’t realize she was falling, she was too shocked for that. The fall was so long, it was a weird sensation but she didn’t scream. For a moment she believed she was only dreaming. And then she hit that car. And the reality came back at her.

She had this awful taste of blood in her mouth while her lungs were simply burning. And the pain. Oh by the Angel, the pain… It was so intense she couldn’t even cry and breathing was so difficult.

She tried to move but nothing happened and then she realized she wasn’t able to ask for help because she had a lump on her throat. But who would have heard her anyway ? There was no one, only her and this oppressive silence. She hated the silence, that’s why she always put on her headphones when she was drawing. Because she associated silence with loneliness. And at this moment she was really alone. No one could help her. They all were at the Hunter’s Moon, drinking and playing, having fun when she desperately needed someone.

She was really going to die.

With resignation, Clary closed her eyes and hoped that the pain will stop quickly, she already suffered enough.

And then she heard it. A voice. At the beginning she thought she was just hallucinating but someone called her a second time.

“ Clary ? Clary where are you ? ”

Isabelle. _Izzy_. She was looking for her. Maybe Magnus phoned her and asked to see if everything was okay ? Or maybe it was Luke ?

“ Clary you’re here ?”

**Yes I’m here !!** She wanted to scream but she couldn’t make any sound and it was so frustrating, especially when Izzy was so close to her. She felt a spike in adrenaline and she kicked the car with her right foot to make some noice. The pain ran all over her body and she let out a muffled whimpering. She hated herself so much, why did she do that ? It didn’t even work, it was too faint.

She had angel blood running through her veins, she could create powerful runes that no one ever used before but in some circumstances she stayed desperately human. She didn’t feel that powerless since a really long time.

All the hopes she had slowy faded away and when she thought it was finally over, Isabelle found her. Clary got dizzy and she knew it was only a matter of time before she collapsed. But Izzy was here so she wasn’t scared anymore. She couldn’t speak but she seemed appeased and this suffocating tension left her body. Isabelle looked clearly less calm and the more she stared at Clary the more she was worried. She couldn’t stop analyzing how bad the situation was and the pallor of Clary’s skin wasn’t helping. She was seriously injured, she needed help and the healing rune won’t be enough. Izzy wanted to grab her phone to call Magnus but she missed an heartbeat when Clary closed her eyelids.

“ Stay with me, I’m begging you, stay with me.” She said, beseeching while changing her mind and deciding to use the iratze.

Clary was really willing to obey but she was to weak to resist. She just felt the coldness of Isabelle’s stele before being surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 

Why the room was pitching like that ? Clary was just emerging from some confusing and irrational dreams but she wished she could stayed unconscious a little longer. She felt like someone put her in a blender and it was awful. Then she remembered what happened and her atypical awakening made more sense. She tried to stretch herself and let out a strange noise which didn’t sound like a human one.

“ Oh by the Angel you’re finally awake !”

Izzy’s voice helped Clary to decide to finally open her eyes and she really enjoyed the view. She was in her room at the Institute and Isabelle was next to her, having installed a chair close to the bed. Clary couldn’t help but smile like an idiot because Isabelle was just beautiful and breathtaking as always. She had her hair twisted in a bun and she was still wearing her short black dress because she didn’t take the time to choose something more comfortable. She had a look of concern on her face and she gently brushed a loose strand of Clary’s hair behind her ear. Clary smiled all the more, it was a really pleasant awakening after all.

“ How do you feel ?” Izzy asked, sincerely worried and Clary winced.

“Nauseous…” She admitted and Isabelle turned to take something behind her.

“Here.” She handed a glass of water “ It’s probably a side effect of the magic Magnus used on you.”

Clary thanked her and drank, hoping it will make her feel better. Izzy was still looking at her, just to make sure she won’t faint again.

“ Maybe you’re hungry too ? Do you need something ?”

“ I’m good. You said Magnus healed me ?”

Izzy nodded and she pointed the door.

“ He left because you needed some rest but he’s at the Institute, probably with Alec and the others”

Clary raised an eyebrow.

“ The others ? Who ?”

“ You know, Simon, Luke, Maia… They all came when they knew what happened to you. And also they wanted to help with that Owl thing…”

Clary observed Izzy more attentively and she noticed some traces of dry mascara on her cheeks, like there were tears before. She wrinkled her eyebrows, a little confused and she answered :

“ You cried ? Why ?”

Izzy had a nervous smile.

“ You stopped breathing… I thought…”

_Oh_.

For a moment, Clary felt really bad. Without thinking, she grabbed Izzy’s wrists and she drew circles in the palm of her hands. She tried to put herself in her position, what would she have done if she found Isabelle, badly hurt ? She would probably freak out too. She couldn’t imagine a life without her and so did Izzy.

“ I’m sorry…” Clary whispered, sincerely apologizing.

“ Don’t do that again.” Izzy said, patting Clary’s nose like she was grounding a child. She pretended to be mad but she couldn’t hide how relieved she was.

“ Well…” Clary moved closer and wrapped her arms around Izzy’s waist “ Don’t leave me alone then.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and then gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

“ You’re driving me crazy, you know that ?”

Clary smiled innocently while playing with Izzy’s gorgeous black hair, completely messing up her bun. Izzy didn’t care anyway.

“ But that’s why you love me.”

“ Unfortunately.”

Izzy allowed herself to steal Clary’s lips for an instant and then she stepped back.

“ We need to see Alec “ She explained when Clary pouted.

“ Fine.” She sighed deeply in a really cute way but she surrendered. “Let’s do this.”

And they walked down the Institute hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it !  
> You can find me on tumblr (Onceuponavideo) and twitter (@Onceuponavideo1)  
> Feel free to give me your impressions !


End file.
